


Reminders

by hibiscuses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho reminds Kihyun four times a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of car accident.

Wonho loves Kihyun's voice, and he makes sure to tell Kihyun that when he can. He makes sure that Kihyun knows it because, Wonho loves Kihyun's voice so much.

 

Wonho whispers that fact to Kihyun every morning at 3am when Kihyun sleeptalks, when Kihyun murmurs the contents of his dreams and it wakes Wonho up. Wonho remembers everything. He has a tiny section in his dream diary for Kihyun's sleeptalking and every time he reads it he remembers how much he loves Kihyun's voice. He pieces things up and wonders if their dreams match. He hopes that one day, they will.

 

Wonho tells Kihyun he loves his voice at 8am when Kihyun wakes him up after he oversleeps, when he would intentionally pretend to sleep so Kihyun would nudge him more, so Kihyun would go from sweet coaxing to yelling. Wonho loves it. Wonho loves Kihyun's voice.

 

Wonho says it to him before they hang up, when Kihyun calls him at 5pm and asks him if he's coming home for dinner. Sometimes he calls Kihyun instead, and he blames Kihyun for picking up, because Kihyun sings a tune in his voice box and Wonho loves his singing. He jokingly blames Kihyun for calling because Kihyun's beep tone is one of him singing too, and Wonho loves his voice.

 

Wonho says it to Minhyuk before he leaves work, right after he hangs up, where Kihyun could hear him, so he can see Kihyun swelling with prideful happiness, because Kihyun sings and Kihyun knows he has a nice voice. Wonho reminds him that he has a nice voice, directly and indirectly. Wonho reminds him because he wants Kihyun to be happy and Wonho reminds him because Wonho loves Kihyun's voice. 

 

Wonho tells Kihyun every occasion he gets, because Wonho loves his voice.

 

It happened so quick right outside the office building. Wonho remembers the pile of notes that flew off the table; the pile that no one staples because it was too thick. He remembers the state of the notes while they are scattered all about the floor. He remembers gathering them and having to put them together in order by page.

 

He doesn't remember blood all over and heading to the hospital to face the apologetic doctors. 

 

He doesn't remember seeing Kihyun on a hospital bed, who will wake up to a hospital room, silent, save for Kihyun's weeping, when he realises that he damaged his vocal cords. 

 

Wonho doesn't tell Kihyun he loves his voice anymore, not when he sleeptalks because there's no more sleeptalking, the section in his dream diary now empty because Wonho has too easy a time figuring that Kihyun still dreams of the company truck heading over from his soft whines and loud cries. He knows their dreams finally match when Wonho remembers seeing red and hearing Minhyuk's frantic calls every single night. Wonho tells Kihyun he loves it when he sleeps peacefully, when his face is void of worries, and he only got to tell Kihyun once after he returned from the hospital.

 

Wonho doesn't tell Kihyun he loves his voice when he wakes up anymore, not when Wonho can't fall asleep because he's afraid of what Kihyun would do when he wakes up while he's asleep. Wonho can't sleep after hugging Kihyun and whispering ‘it's okay’ after the previous night. He doesn't pretend to sleep anymore. Wonho tells Kihyun he loves it when Kihyun wears his nice pink pyjamas. He likes how the oversized tee look on him. Kihyun sometimes points to the spot where Wonho knows just as well where the scar is. 

 

Wonho doesn't tell Kihyun he loves his voice at 5pm anymore, not when they have shifted to texting. He tells Kihyun that his emoticons are cute, and they remind him of the younger. Kihyun always texts him a short "call me" with a small smiley emoji but when Wonho does, he never picks up. Wonho always leaves a voicemail. He always tells Kihyun that he misses him for the day. He always talk about the tough day at work. He always tell Kihyun that he misses his antics and he wants some of his cooking, and that he's definitely coming back home for dinner.

 

Wonho now tells Minhyuk about the way Kihyun arranges flower and furnitures, about how Kihyun cooks the best fried egg in the world and how Kihyun irons his uniform out so perfectly that he's sure he has the straightest uniform in the building. Minhyuk laughs and agrees with Wonho where Kihyun can hear them. 

 

Wonho loves Kihyun, and he tells Kihyun that more and more every day. He tells Kihyun when Kihyun reads a letter from his fan who talks about how much they love his singing. He tells Kihyun when Kihyun plays the electric piano and slams the keys when no sound comes out because he forgot to plug it in. He tells Kihyun when Kihyun answers the call and can only muster broken sentences at best and he tosses the phone away before he even hangs up. 

 

Wonho loves Kihyun, and he makes sure to tell Kihyun when he can, but even if he can’t, he makes sure that Kihyun knows it because, Wonho loves Kihyun, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> this is why i should sleep at 10pm but it's 4am by now. Anyways this fic was inspired by a post I read years ago and I have so much real life things but forget real life.


End file.
